


Being Present

by Fannibalistic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Feeding, Feeding Kink, First Kiss, Food Kink, Food Porn, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Ice Cream, Losing Time, M/M, Sexy Fluff, Shower Sex, Slash, Tummy kisses, encephalitis, yes that progressed quickly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has lost time again and wakes up at Hannibal's house. Hannibal takes care of him...in more ways than one ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miryam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/gifts).



> Fic number 4! I think I'm growing more confident with each one...they're also getting smuttier! Not sure if that's a good thing but I'm going with it ;)  
> Also, the end feels sweet but tragic...but it's difficult to write anything that doesn't end up like that with these two!  
> Hope you guys enjoy it! :)

"We need to get you out of these wet clothes. Will? Can you hear me?"

Will came to in Hannibal's kitchen. He was shivering.

"Why are my clothes wet?"

"It's raining William, I found you on my doorstep. You've lost time again"

Will shook his head, a vain attempt at clearing the fog that was clouding his mind. He turned toward the window. It was getting dark outside. "How did I get here?"

"Your car is outside, so I'm assuming you drove. Do you know where you drove from?"

"I remember being at headquarters. My lecture had just finished and...and....now I'm here. Jesus, doctor Lecter, I can't keep doing this! I feel like I'm losing control here!"

Hannibal sighed, looking at the desperation in Will's eyes. He was on the verge of telling Will what was wrong with him. But he couldn't. He couldn't let go of his curiosity yet. He needed to see what would happen. How the encephalitis would continue to affect him, how things would play out.

"We will figure this out Will. Together. But not now. Right now we're going to get you out of these wet clothes and into a hot shower. Then I will make you a hot meal, and some coffee."  
Will nodded. 

Hannibal led the way upstairs and showed Will into a guest bedroom. He pointed to the bed.  
"You may sleep here tonight if you wish." He walked into the en suite bathroom and turned on the shower. "Put your wet clothes in the hamper, and I'll bring you something to wear." He started to walk out of the room. "I'll be just next door in my room Will, if you need anything."

When he'd gone, Will did as Hannibal instructed and then stepped into the shower. The hot water warmed him immediately, the heat radiating through his cold, tired body. He knew Hannibal was in his own bedroom, changing into pyjamas. Silk, he guessed. He found himself imagining the smooth fabric draping so inticingly over the doctor's broad shoulders and muscular arms, the pants hugging his waist and falling perfectly around his thighs and calves. Without thinking, Will's hand slid down his body and he touched the arousal that was growing between his legs. The water falling on him felt like fingertips caressing his skin. He wished they were doctor Lecter's fingertips, touching every part of him, raining down to quench his lust. 

He heard footsteps in the bedroom. 

"Will?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I was just making sure you were present."  
"I'm here. I'm awake."  
"Good. I've left some dry clothes on the bed for you."  
"Thank you. Uh...doctor?..."  
"Yes Will?"  
"It's...it's ok...it doesn't matter"  
"Will if you are unwell I can come and help you. There's no need to feel embarrassed about your state of undress. I'm a doctor, it's nothing I haven't seen before."  
"I..."  
"Will, would you like me to come in?"  
"Yes." The word left Will's mouth before he had a chance to think about it.

He heard the bathroom door open and made out Hannibal's figure through the steamed up glass of the shower door.  
Will took a deep breath.  
"Tell me what you need Will. Or perhaps...what you want."

Will slid open the shower door and stood there looking right at Hannibal. 

Faced with the stunning sight of Will's wet, naked body, Hannibal struggled to keep his composure.

"I want you to take your clothes off." Will was breathing unsteadily but his words were clear and coherent.  
Hannibal paused for a moment, looking at Will. Then he nodded once and began to unbutton his pyjama shirt. He let his pants fall to the floor, then his underwear.  
Will breathed in sharply, taken aback by the subtle perfection of Hannibal's physique. It was like Will had imagined, only better. The doctor stepped forward into the shower and slid the door shut behind him. They stood there facing each other, the water beating down on them, Will still breathing hard and shallow. 

"Are you sure about this Will? Are you really present?"

"Completely. And I haven't been this sure about anything in a long time." 

And then there was nothing between them. They lunged toward each other and met lips with a crushing passion. The kiss was electrifying. Hannibal pushed Will back against the wall, letting his hands move all over that smooth chest with the heart beating so fast inside. They broke away, breathless, so hard against each other now, both throbbing with desire.  
Hannibal put one hand on the wall bracing himself, reached down and took Will in his other hand, stroking him softly at first, then faster, harder. Will gasped. The sensation was sublime. Hannibal's grip was perfect, like he'd done this before. Just the right amount of friction but the lightest touch. Will couldn't hold on much longer. He put both hands on Hannibal's shoulders, looking him in the eyes again. This is what it felt like to forget. To feel good. To feel cared for.  
He was so close now, arching his back he felt the cool ceramic tiles against his skin, in stark contrast to the heat of the water and the scorching fire within him.  
The release that followed was incredible. The tension he'd had pent up for so long melted away. Breathless and tingling all over he leant back against the wall. Hannibal kissed his neck moving up to his lips. Will smiled through the kiss and Hannibal pulled back to see the contentment in his face.

Then, without a word, Will reached down and grasped the doctor. He was beautifully hard. Will felt powerful holding this part of Hannibal, usually hidden beneath suits of the finest fabric.  
Hannibal put both hands on the wall behind Will, a small smile on his face as the younger man worked every inch of him, bringing him to the brink. Feeling Will's hands on his flesh was exhilarating. Slightly rough from the manual work Will did to unwind at his home back in Wolf Trap, they moved effortlessly over Hannibal's taut skin, making him moan with desire.  
Hannibal was adept at holding on, making his pleasure last, but Will was pushing him over the edge. He had imagined this intimacy, the heat they would have together. So many moments. When they stood too close to each other in Will's lecture hall at FBI headquarters, when they brushed past each other at a crime scene....and that day at the ladder in the office when Will had arched his back and sighed so deeply as Hannibal stood in front of him. Like an invitation. Delectable Will offering himself up. But he had controlled his urges, his animalistic desire for this beautiful young man. Waiting and hoping. He hadn't been sure if Will would ever succumb to the attraction that was so obviously between them. But now...now it was happening and the thrilling satisfaction Will was giving him was better than any fantasy even Hannibal could dream up.

Shuddering, he let go, giving in to Will's touch, whispering his name like it was the only word he'd ever known.  
Will kissed him, putting an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. Hannibal reached up and ran his fingers through Will's dark hair, the shower still lavishing water down upon their kindled bodies.  
He spoke into Will's ear, his accent heavier than usual, his voice husky. "William, you are full of surprises." 

"Apparently so." Will couldn't help laughing slightly, another release of old tension and doubt. "I've surprised myself." 

Hannibal stepped out of the shower, and picked up two towels from a shelf. He wrapped one around his waist and the other around Will's, leaning in close to him, kissing him softly. He let his lips linger as Will's tongue ran over them, then slipped inside his open mouth. Hannibal tasted like dark chocolate, smooth and bitter at the same time. Will would crave this flavour every day from now on, igniting a hunger that only Hannibal would be able to satisfy.

"Towel yourself dry and come downstairs. I'll make you something hot to eat."

"I think my temperature has risen enough already, doctor."

Hannibal smirked, "Perhaps some ice cream is in order then? I made it myself."

"You make ice cream too? Is there no end to your talents?" Will teased.

"Certainly not William." he smirked again as he turned to leave. "I have many talents that you are still to discover." 

Will walked into the adjoining bedroom and put on the clothes that Hannibal had left out for him. He felt more comfortable and peaceful than he had in a while, and knowing Hannibal was waiting for him downstairs, he felt safe too.  
He could get used to this.


	2. The Taste Of Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will enjoys the taste of Hannibal's homemade ice cream. And Hannibal enjoys the taste of Will ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Miryam, one of my awesome Fannibal Family, this is chapter 2, written especially for her :)

"Mmmmm.... Will murmured. "That is delicious."  
He wasn't sure how many flavours of Hannibal's home made ice cream he'd tried already, but each one was sublime. 

Hannibal smiled, tilting his head to one side, looking at Will.

"What are you smiling at?" Will asked, with a wry smile.

"It's good to see you looking so content."

Will broke into a grin. "You've made me content."

"Is it really me that has made you happy, or the ice cream?" Hannibal smirked.

"Well you made the ice cream so.... what do you think doctor?"

"I think.... you should have some more. Doctor's orders." He dipped the spoon into the tub of coffee and dark chocolate ice cream.  
"Open wide" He put the spoon to Will's lips again as Will complied, opening his mouth, taking the soft ice cream onto his tongue. This was new to Will, being fed by someone in this manner. But he liked it, the experience was turning him on and making him feel cared for at the same time.

Hannibal watched as Will slowly swallowed the ice cream, savouring every molecule of it's decadent flavour, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. He couldn't help but admire Will's strong but understated physique. It was usually hidden away beneath the rather plain, but somehow still alluring, clothes that Will chose to wear. Now though, much less was left to the imagination. Hannibal had purposely left out a figure hugging t-shirt and sweatpants for Will to wear after his shower. And even now, after he'd seen everything, every part of Will's naked flesh in the shower they'd shared together, he was still in awe of the younger man's beauty. The way the fabric of the t-shirt clung to his muscles, the cotton sweatpants showing off his athletic thighs. He was perfection.  
Hannibal moved forward swiftly, taking Will's face in his hands and pushing him back against the kitchen counter with his body. Will was taken by surprise but fell into the kiss, moaning softly and opening his mouth again for Hannibal, letting his tongue slide in.  
Hannibal pulled back slightly, murmuring close to Will's mouth, "You taste exquisite William." 

Will rested his forehead on Hannibal's, smiling again.  
"It doesn't seem to matter to you." 

"What doesn't?"

"My...'instability'"

"I don't see you as unstable William, I see you as unique. " He stroked Will's face, kissing him again. "You are...a work of art."  
Will looked at him, his eyes shining. "I don't know how you see that, when everyone else just sees a ...."unique cocktail of personality disorders and neurosis". He said flatly, remembering how doctor Chilton had described him.

"Those people are looking, not seeing. I see you Will."

Hannibal lifted him onto the counter top, Will opened his legs and Hannibal slipped between them taking off Will's shirt. He kissed his neck moving down to his chest as Will ran his fingers through Hannibal's silver blonde hair, pulling on it slightly. He bent down lower to softly kiss Will's stomach, making him arch his back, gasping. "Hannibal..."  
He kept going, moving lower, biting on Will's waistband and pulling with his teeth. Then he stopped suddenly, straightening up, breathing hard. 

"You're stopping?" Will was suddenly afraid, he wondered if he'd done something wrong or if Hannibal was suddenly regretting what they'd done.

The doctor looked at him intensely. "I have watched you, wanted you for what seems like an eternity. I want all of you. Not just in my shower or my kitchen. I want you in my bed William.  
Don't sleep in the guest room tonight."

Will's head rushed with relief. The look in Hannibal's eyes, a mixture of need and want, lust and passion, made Will want to stay more than anything. To give Hannibal all of him would be beautiful. An abandon like no other he could imagine.  
Will slipped off the counter grabbing Hannibal by the neck, pulling him into a kiss full of the promise of what was to come.  
He broke away from the doctor's soft lips. "Take me upstairs." He put his mouth to Hannibal's ear, whispering, "Take me to your bed."  
Hannibal smiled, taking Will by the hand and leading him out of the kitchen.


End file.
